Justin Quinn Fabray
by Mamastei
Summary: This story is about a school only that will attend rich kids. This school is in Lima Ohio. Rachel will be popular and Quinn in this story will be a boy and he is famous. The school that he will be attending is very famous of the art and the sports. It has G!P or Gerderswap.
1. Long road

**I don't know very much English because my first language is Spanish but bear with me. This story is about a school only that will attend rich kids. This school is in Lima Ohio. Rachel will be popular and Quinn in this story will be a boy and he is famous. The school that he will be attending is very famous of the art and the sports.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**I am moving tomorrow. My parents are sent me to live with my grandparents. I love them but I live in New York I have a live. Well in this new school they are others teenagers and children of actors,dancers,athletes,businessman and rich people. My father is a businessman and is recognize in the world and that because of the Company of my grandfather. The Fabray's Company and my mother is a designer recognized worldwide. I have a sister Frannie she is a model and singer** **like me.**

* * *

This was my last concert of the summer...My fans their were screaming like crazy my name Q...Quinn... or Justin. The music began, I look over the crowd and I sing like my life depended.

As long as you love me  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me

We're under pressure  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning

But, hey, now, you know, girl  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving  
We could be homeless  
We could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum  
I'll be your silver  
I'll be your gold

As long as you love me (love me)  
As long as you love me (love me)

I'll be your soldier (ha, ha)  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your "H.O.V.A." (yey, yey)  
You can be my "Destiny's Child" on scene, girl

So don't stress and don't cry  
Oh, we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand

As long as you love me  
We could be starving  
We could be homeless  
We could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum  
I'll be your silver  
I'll be your gold

As long as you love me (love me)  
As long as you love me (wow) (wow) (love me)

I began to rapping...

I don't know if this makes sense  
But you're my "hallelujah"  
Give me a time and place  
I'll rendezvous it  
I'll fly you to it  
I'll beat you there  
Girl, you know I got you  
Us, trust  
A couple things I can't spell without u  
Now we on top of the world (world)  
'Cause that's just how we do  
Used to tell me sky's the limit  
Now the sky's our point of view  
Man, we stepping out like "woa" (oh, God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me "what's my best side?"  
I stand back and point at you (you)  
You the one that I argue with  
Feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side  
It's green where you water it, so, I know  
We got issues, baby, true, true, true  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me

As long as you love me (love me)  
We could be starving (yeah)  
We could be homeless (hey)  
We could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum (platinum)  
I'll be your silver  
I'll be your gold

(As long as you love me)  
(As long as you love me)  
(As long as you love me) I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
(As long as you love me) as long as you love me, you love me, you love me (there's only one thing, yeah)  
As long as you love me, you love me (be your gold)  
Long as you love me, long as you love me, long as you love me, yeah  
As long as you love me

I end the song breathless. My Bodyguards escort me to my trailer when my concert finish. Now I on the bus sleeping. Until I reach to Ohio-Lima. I feel that we stop and I see Jake dropping my bags. We arrived at the mansion Fabray's in the morning. I looking at my watch is 6:35 a.m great I dont sleep nothing...

**6:40 a.m**

Jake scream at me "YO... Q" are you awake, we are here. Typical Jake is the only with the right mind that scream in the morning. I am lucky that I care for him because I will kill him. I take my wallet and cellphone and others things and go. My gradma is waiting for me. She give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"My little boy how are you.'' My Grandmother said. Hey Grann-Grann I am fine, I miss you like crazy. Were is Grandpa? I said to her. "He is sleeping but you see him in the morning, why not you put your stuff in your room and rest." she said. "Yeah... I see you later bye, I love you" I said tired.

* * *

The song that I use is the Justin Bieber " As long as you love me" and glee its not mine it the Ryan Murphy and Fox or whatever...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for waiting. I've been busy with school and work that I forgot that this existed. But not worry that all my stories I am going to finish. ... goodbye. Till next time. **

* * *

**Yesterday**

My grandmother and I were at the mall, buying my private school uniform that is William McKinley High School, as it starts early. They had to Serar entire store for me, so I could easily buy.

"You look very handsome Quinnie" said my grandmother very happy. You think so? I asked. Looking in the mirror. The uniform consisted of a soft cream fabric pants, button-down shirt and white long-sleeved navy blue jacket with the logo on the left chest. And the uniform had three types of ties, a navy blue, red and black. I bought three leather and silk fabric. Buy two types of Supra Skytop shoes a navy and black Gucci casual shoes.

"Sure, would not lie." She said. "We also want to take the other," she said looking at the other. With the uniform in her hands. That consisted of something simple. A white short-sleeved shirt. A sweater finest fabric that's navy blue with logo on the left chest. But the pants are dark blue.

"I want to take some scarves and jackets, In case of emergency Grandma" I said looking at the walls. "If you want that? With me no problem." I said, signing a check to the administrator.

Suddenly someone enters the store. He is a boy with a mohawk on the head.

His mother greets my grandmother and discuss some things. I'm looking at some ties when the boy approaches me.

"What's up?. My name is Puck ... Puck Puckerman and I want to invite you to a party," he said with a smirk.

"That's your name, please dude? I asked him. Yess .. I said. But his mother called him at the time. "Noah, you want the red or the black?" she asked him from the counter. Ahhh, mom! shouted the red. And I looked ashamed.

"Well Noah ..." I said drawled. "You do not listen, everyone tells me Puck around here. You say coming or not?" I wonder. No ... you know my name or siquieras said. "Everybody know who you are by God, unless my hot Jew ... but never mind that Justin said.

"Ok I will think," I said. All I ask is I said. And continued talking. Aqqui have my address and phone number if you need me "and he told me leaving the store with her mother.

"Thanks .. but call me Quinn" yell. He nodded. And he was gone. Noah Puckerman is a special case of person if you ask me. My grandmother pay for my things and I will help her with the packages and we went out of the shop. I told her that she did not have to pay for my things, but she said "I can not spend my money to my favorite grandson" she said. I took her hand gently and I told her. "Yes you can, I love you too grandma." To go home... is when your heart is... and is with my grandparents here in Ohio, Lima.


	3. Chapter 3

It's summer, just one month before school starts. My grandmother asked me out to buy some commissions in the market. Because today we have some guests.

Today is a normal day for me, because people follow me ... Damn paparazzi, they have no life. Even neighbors of my grandparents are watching me. I've seen some of the windows and just because I go out to get the newspaper.

This morning my gradmother ask me to buy her some things and this is what really happen.

I ended up running for my life. I wore clothes that I know and bigger glasses off my face. But it was no use. As a girl gave me away when I had to buy some ingredients that my grandmother that she sent to me to buy them. For tonight's dinner.

I park in the garege. Between the house fast.  
"Quinton what happened to you?" my grandfather asked me scared for me. Richard Fabray, he is not one to be scared by something. It is one of the strongest men I know, not as my father ... that coward.

I look at myself and my clothes were torn, by fighting out from the crowd. Luckily what sent me to buy Grandma is intact.

"Well I had problems," I said uncertainly.

"I'll want to get gualdespaldas" I said seriously.

"Very well." He said.

"Well, as we discussed that, go and change because the Berry's coming." He said to me an your gradmother better not see you in those rags because it will give her a heart atack he said joking.

"I'll be ready in an hour," I said laughing. Climbing the stairs two at a time.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short, but I'm working longer will do. See my new story is a crosover od Glee and Charmed. It's called Revange...**


End file.
